Stalker Chanbaek
by squishyyaa
Summary: ㅡSeorang namja mungil yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi apa kalian tau? Namja mungil ini sangat polos dan manja? Mungkin saja apa yang kau suruh akan dituruti olehnya. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak menyadarinya jika ia sedang di intai oleh seorang namja berparas tinggi.


"Aahh...chanmmpptt..ahh.." Namja tinggi itu semakin bersemangat untuk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut milik kekasihnya saat mendengar desahan tertahan namja di bawahnya untuk mengajaknya berperang lidah.

"Eeuumppt... ahh.."

"Chanhh..." Chanyeol yang merasa ada cubitan kecil di lengannya langsung melepas ciuman panas itu. Ia tau kekasih mungilnya membutuhkan oksigen.

"Hahh...hahh...hahh..." Baekhyunㅡnamja mungil ituㅡlangsung meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah Chanyeol melepas ciumannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk mengecupi pipi chubby kekasih mungilnya.

"Yak Chanyeol! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu tidak tahan, langsung mengecup bibir Baekhyun gemas dan terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi bibirmu itu manis. Aku tidak tahan, Baek." Sambil mengecup-ngecup bibir mungil itu.

"Tapi setidaknya jangan terlalu lama!"

"Arraseo arraseo...tapi..." Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya.

"...jangan berikan ini pada siapa pun. Ini.." Chanyeol mengusap bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya dan mengecupnya lembut. "...hanya milikku seorang." Lanjutnya mutlak dan mengecup bibir kekasihnyaㅡlagi.

"Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Nee, aku mengerti." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Jadi, Apa kau lapar?"

"Neee!" Baekhyun menganggukan kepala antusias.

"Tapi aku ingin makan di luaarr," lanjut Baekhyun dan mendapat anggukkan dari Chanyeol.

"Ne, kajja."

Di ruangan besar bernuasa hitam, terlihat namja tinggi sedang terduduk di kursi dengan wajah angkuhnya.

Ditangannya ia memegang sebuah foto. Foto seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum manis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya. Ah, tetapi lebih tepatnya ia terobsesi,

Terobsesi akan memilikinya.

Ia tersenyum menatap foto di tangannya,

"Kau cantik sekali...

...Byun Baekhyun." Ucapnya sambil memandang foto yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku datang, sayang."

Seringai mengerikan tercetak sangat jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Yak, Chanyeol! kembalikan es krim ku!" Pekik namja manis disebuah restaurant Universe.

"Ani."

"Yak! Chanㅡ" Pekiknya terpotong oleh ucapan Chanyeol,

"Aku akan memberikannya pada-mu setelah kau memakan makanan itu dulu." Potong Chanyeol sambil melirik sepiring kimbap yang tersedia dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku ingin memakan es krim dulu Chan~" Rengek Baekhyun.

ugh, Ia sudah tidak tahan saat es krim yang berada di depannya terlihat sangat menggiurkan itu. Tapi saat ingin memakannya dengan gesit Chanyeol mengambilnya duluan, poor Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau sakit perut, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Huhh...baiklah aku akan makan dulu." Chanyeol yang mendengar itu tentu saja tersenyum.

"Tapi setelah ini kau harus beri aku es krim yang ditanganmu itu." Pinta Baekhyun dangan tatapan tajamnya yang ia berikan pada kekasih tiangnya. Tapi itu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

"Tentu sayang. jja sekarang makanlah." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun makan dengan diselipi beberapa rayuan yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang lebih mungil terlihat merona akan rayuan Chanyeol. Dan sesekali Baekhyun melemparkan beberapa protes pada namja kelebihan kalsium itu yang tak ada henti-hentinya membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Aarrggghh!" Terdengar suara geraman dari taman belakang sekolah.

"Dasar namja sialan!" Geram Jongin sambil menendang-nendang pohon yang ada di taman. Ia juga menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aarrggh dasar keparat!"

"Yak! Hentikan itu Tuan Byun!" Pekikan yang keras mengalihkan kegiatanㅡmari menjambak diri sendiriㅡnamja tan itu.

Jongin pun memutarkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. Dan yang ia lihat sekarang adalah seorang namja mungil menggemaskan dengan mata seperti burung hantu o.o

Ya, Jongin. Ia adalah seseorang yang menggeram tadi. Byun Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Tanya namja mungil itu pada Jongin dan menariknya ke bangku taman.

"Aku? menurutmu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari si mungil ia malah membalas dengan pertanyaan lagi. Namja mungil itu menghela nafas.

"Apa kau tertekan akan masalah 'itu'?" Tanya Kyungsooㅡnamja mungil seperti burung hantu ituㅡlembut.

Dan namja yang duduk disebelahnya itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya khawatir.

"Bisakah kau nanti menemaniku setelah pulang sekolah?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuka suara lagi.

"Kemana?"

"Taman dekat sekolah." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis pada namja itu.

"Baiklah chagi-ya."

 _skip_

 **At Taman**.

"Kajja, kita duduk disana." Kyungsoo menunjuk bangku taman di dekat danau. Jongin hanya menganggukan kepala saja dan mengusak rambut namja yang lebih mungil darinya.

Mereka pun berjalan ke bangku taman yang tadi Kyungsoo tunjuk.

"Jja, tenangkan dirimu disini, Jongin-ah" Ucap Kyungsoo setelah mereka duduk dibangku taman sambil tersenyum pada sang kekasih.

"Aku tau kau perasaanmu saat ini." Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Jongin yang melihat itu pun ikut tersenyum juga. Dan setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada danau yang indah dan menikmati semiran udara yang menerpa rambutnya. Membuat gerakan dirambutnya. Benar-benar sangat menyegarkan pikirannya. Sungguh, Kyungsoo sangat pintar memilih tempat untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Pikir Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-ya." Panggil Jongin.

"Ne? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya Kyunsoo.

"Gomawo manis." Ucapanㅡkata 'manis'ㅡyang keluar dari mulut Jongin membuat Kyungsoo senang sekaligus merona.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membalasnya dengan anggukkan dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang bersemu merah seperti tomat.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, baby?" Goda Jongin dangan wajah SOK polosnya itu. Dalam hati ia terkekeh geli saat melihat kekasih mungilnya itu merona.

"Uunghh..aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Jawab si manis masih dengan wajah memerahnya. Jongin pun terkekeh dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya yang masih setia duduk disebelahnya.

"Jangan mengerang seperti itu, chagi. Kau membuat'nya' terbangun. fyuuhh~." Ucap Jongin saat masih memeluk si manis Kyungsoo. Dan diakhiri dengan meniup telinga Kyungsoo sensual.

"Uunghh" Kyungsoo yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa meleguh geli yang ia rasakan di telinganya. Tapi seketika ia sadar. ini masih ditaman! bisa-bisanya si hitamㅡtapi seksiㅡini membuatnya meleguh!

"Yak!" Pekik Kyungsoo sambil terus mendorong bahu kekasihnya. agar melepaskannya dari pelukan laknatㅡyang membuat ia meleguhㅡitu.

"Ada apa, chagi-ya?" Jongin setelah ia melepas pelukannya pada si mungil-nya.

"Kau.." Jongin terbingung dengan Kyungsoo-nya. "Apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah bingungnya. "..ini masih ditaman, bodoh!" Lanjut Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun diberi hadiah jitakan di keningnya oleh Kyungsoo.

"Arghh.. chagi-ya. ini sakit, kau tau?"

"Tidak." Balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Ah! Kau bilang ini masih ditaman hm?" Oh tidak! Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu aura yang anehh.

"N-ne." Jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

"Berarti jika aku melakukan lagi di rumah.." Ucap Jongin. Ia tertawa kemenangan di hatinya saat melihat kekasihnya gugup. "..itu tak apa, hm?" Jongin menyeringai lebar.

"Mwo?! Tidak!" Kyungsoo membelakan matanya yang bulat itu dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

Sedangkan Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak akan goda-annya.

"Yak!" Kyungsoo yang melihat kekasihnya tertawa kencang pun langsung memukuli bahu Jongin yang sialnya wajahnya sekarang seperti tomat.

"Aigoo."

taebaecaeh

chinguya! otteoyeo?

ini udah panjang belum?

sebenernya aku belum bisa ngebuat suasana yang mencekam/? pokoknya suasana yang mengerikan gitu deh:')

so. . . jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya yeoreubun_

CHANBAEK IS REAL, RIGHT? RIGHT DWONG!!

nae saranghae~ \\(0)/

=jee...))


End file.
